Chuck versus the I dos
by JC Casey
Summary: Set around the start of the fourth season, Team Bartowski was tasked to extract a lounge singer and find out what she knows about the New Ring.
1. Prologue

**Chuck versus the I dos  
>by<strong>** Jaycee**

**Summary: Set at the start of the fourth season (before Casey got shot on the leg!), Team Bartowski was tasked to extract a lounge singer and find out what she knows about the New Ring.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the creators of _Chuck. _I am just doing this because of my obsessive love for the show.**

**Authors Note: This is my very first time to write a Chuck fanfic. So please read and review and tell me if I should go on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**_Somewhere along Burbank boulevard  
>Present time<em>**

Colonel John Casey was running. Lungs burning, chest heaving. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Come on, come on. John muttered to himself. A loud and long honk and John found himself in the middle of the busy Burbank Boulevard, a red truck just inches from his knees. The driver started screaming obscenities at him and in another time, he would have replied in kind. But right now, John has to be someplace really important.

All he knew was if he didnt get there on time, it would be all over. And for the first time in the longest time, John Casey was scared.


	2. Chapter One

**Chuck versus the I dos**

**by**** Jaycee**

**Summary: Set at the start of the fourth season (before Casey got shot on the leg!), Team Bartowski was tasked to extract a lounge singer and find out what she knows about the New Ring.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the creators of _Chuck. _I am just doing this because of my obsessive love for the show.**

**Authors Note: This is my very first time to write a Chuck fanfic. So please read and review and tell me if I should go on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**_Secret location, Burbank  
>Six months earlier<em>**

"Good morning, team." General Diane Beckman greeted the Burbank agents from her office in Washington.

Seated in front of a huge monitor in their Burbank secret base are Colonel John Casey, Agents Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski, and newest member of their small team, Morgan Grimes.

"Good morning, General. They greeted in unison."

"Your mission is this." A photo of a dark haired woman appeared on the screen, and John's right brow lifted as he stared at the beauty on the screen. "Not bad." He thought to himself.

Morgan was not as discreet. "Now that is a beautiful woman, General. Who is she?" He asked.

General Beckman sighed in exasperation before answering. "Her name is Samantha Morrison. She's a lounge singer." As the woman talked, photos of Samantha in various performances were shown on the screen.

Morgan whistled softly as he stared, transfixed, on the monitor. John grunted and elbowed him solidly on the ribs, making the man cough and clutch at his side.

"I'm sorry, General, but you are showing as photos of this woman because...?" Chuck asked as he looked at Sarah, who just shrugged.

"We have intel that suggests that Ms. Morrison is working for what is now being called the 'New Ring'." The General began.

"What? The New Ring? How is that even possible?" Chuck exclaimed, and John saw Sarah's hand cover Chucks to calm him down.

John can understand why the agent was reacting the way he is. After seeing his father killed in front of his eyes in the hands of CIA-agent-turned-Ring operative Daniel Shaw, finding out that the organization that Chuck has worked so hard to bring down, has somehow spawned a new cell, is just downright frustrating.

"Bartowski, I know that this is a lot to take in, but you have to focus here." Beckman ordered and Chuck nodded as he started breathing deeply to calm himself down.

"What is the connection of Samantha Morrison to the New Ring?" Sarah asked.

"I am very interested myself, General." Morgan interjected, earning a glare from their superior.

"According to our intel, Ms. Morrison is part of a lounge music band who acts as a messenger to other operatives through their songs." Beckman said.

"Are you saying, General, that this woman, and her band, sings the information to the operatives?" John asked incredulously.

"What?" Sarah exclaimed, while the other two just stared at the monitor in shock.

"But isn't that too risky? Someone might intercept the information or something." Chuck asked.

"The information are encrypted into the songs that the band sings in their performances. The band will be flown in to a gathering of chosen operatives, and once they hear the song, they encode the message and do their mission. There are only a handful of individuals who knows how to encode these messages, and we have reason to believe that Ms. Morrison is one of them." The General explained.

"What do you want us to do, General?" John asked his superior as he stood up. The rest of the team followed suit.

"There will be a one-night only performance at the Holiday Inn tonight. Bartowski and Walker will go in together to ID the operatives, with help from Bartowski's flashes. Casey will then extract Ms. Morrison for questioning. That will be all." Beckman was about to turn off the communication when Morgan interrupted.

"General, maybe there was an oversight. How about me? Whats my mission?" Grimes asked, and it took a lot for John to stop himself from saying exactly what Grimes should do with himself tonight.

"Casey, do something about Mr. Grimes." Beckman said for the last time right before the screen went blank.

"You will be staying in the van, keeping the engine hot and ready until we come out." John said firmly.

"Come on, guys. I can do this. I would like to think that after everything that has happened, I have proven to be a valuable member of this team. You just have to give me a chance." Morgan begged, looking from one agent to the other.

"Bartowski, do something about your friend." John said threateningly. And as he ascended the stairs out of the basement, he could hear Chuck and Sarah telling Grimes that he still has a lot to learn about being a spy.

"Damn right." John muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think? Please READ AND REVIEW! :)<em>


	3. Chapter Two

**Chuck versus the I dos  
>by Jaycee<strong>

**Summary: Set at the start of the fourth season (before Casey got shot on the leg!), Team Bartowski was tasked to extract a lounge singer and find out what she knows about the New Ring.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the creators of **_**Chuck. **_**I am just doing this because of my obsessive love for the show.**

**Authors Note: This is my very first time to write a Chuck fanfic. So please read and review and tell me if I should go on. **

**Also, thank you, Grey Alchemist, for the review. I hope you'll continue reading my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<br>_Crystal View Lounge, Holiday Inn_**

**John stood behind the bar, waiting for the show to start. He was again a bartender that night.**

**"We're on our way in, Casey." Sarah said into her mouthpiece and John saw the agent, walking hand-in-hand with Bartowski. John rolled his eyes as he watched Chuck kiss his girlfriend.**

**"May I say that you are looking very beautiful tonight, Sarah." Chuck said softly and he received a grin in reply.**

**"And may I say that your mic is on, huh, Bartowski?" John said into his mouthpiece and Chuck shrugged apologetically at his direction. "Sorry, Casey." He said.**

**"No need to apologize, Chuck." Morgan said from the van. "I think its sweet."**

**"Quiet, Grimes." John muttered.**

**"Shutting up now." Morgan replied.**

**"Okay. Everyone know their roles? Chuck will find out who our operatives are tonight, and I will grab the singer." John said, and the other two agents nodded.**

**The lights dimmed and the announcer introduced the music group.**

_Showtime._** John whispered. Just like everybody else, he turned to the stage as a tall woman stood in front of a standee microphone. The crowd was silent as the music started to play.**

**As the spotlight shone on the singer, John got his first look of Samantha Morrison. His eyes widened as he took in her big brown eyes and her...**

**"Now that is an amazing body!" Morgan exclaimed from his view of the bar's security cameras.**

**"Grimes!" John said between clenched teeth.**

**"You two, shut up!" Sarah admonished. "We're working here."**

**"Sorry, sorry. Shutting up now." Morgan said again.**

**"Flashing yet, Chuck?" John asked.**

**"No, not yet, but just give me a second." Chuck trailed off and John forgot what he was thinking of at the moment as they heard Samantha start to sing.**

**"She has such a beautiful voice." Sarah whispered after a minute, and John couldn't have said it better. He can actually feel the hair on his arms standing up.**

**"I know." Chuck replied softly.**

**John looked around the bar and everyone was staring at the singer as she sang a ballad about having a halo. It sounded familiar, but he has never been into music.**

**"Guys, I'm not flashing." Chuck told his teammates.**

**"Come to the bar and I'll give you a drink." John replied. "You can see the entire place from here."**

**Chuck nodded. Giving Sarah's hand a squeeze, he went to the bar. "A martini, both shaken and stirred, barkeep. With two olives." He ordered.**

**John rolled his eyes and gave him brandy. "Shut up and look around, Bartowski." He told the younger agent.**

**"It's so hard to get good help nowadays." Chuck said resignedly and looked at the other patrons. He was about to turn back to Casey and tell him still 'no dice', when a waiter caught his eye and he flashed.**

**Chuck shook his head a little and turned back to Casey. "That waiter over there. He's Ryan Gorbachov. Russian spy. Deadly, deadly." He said urgently. "He has to be a Ring operative."**

**"Got it." Sarah said as she opened her handbag. "I'll put the tracker on him and see where he will lead us."**

**John and Chuck watched as Sarah stood up and walked to where the waiter is standing. She whispered something to the operative as her left hand went behind the man's neck. The waiter then looked at Sarah and smiled. "I will tell her you said that, mam." He said and walked away. Sarah then walked back to their table.**

**"Any other flashes, Bartowski?" John asked and the younger agent shook his head.**

**"So what did you tell him?" Chuck asked Sarah once she was sitting down. John, on the other hand, has turned on the planted device with his tracker. He smiled in satisfaction as a red dot appeared on the screen, indicating that the waiter was backstage.**

**"Just that I really loved Samantha's voice and I wanted to meet her after the show." Sarah replied with a smile. Now come back here and keep me company.**

**"Yes mam!" Chuck said cheerfully and went back to his girlfriend.**

**"You're up, Casey. Sarah reminded him.**

**Meet you at the van in 30 minutes. John said. Placing a champagne bottle and glass on a tray, he went backstage.**

**Samantha Morrison looked at herself in the mirror after the performance. She sighed as she started to remove her makeup. Another day, another city. She whispered to herself. Not that she was complaining. Singing in different cities and countries has always been a dream of hers, but these past few weeks have been very stressful. Their band manager, Aleksei Smirnov, have been booking them in so many performance this past few months that she has barely seen her family. She was about to get her phone and call her mother when a knock sounded on the door.**

**Samantha stood up and opened the door. She was startled to find a very big man on her doorway with champagne. He would have been gorgeous if it werent for the God-awful bartender uniform he had on.**

**"Champagne delivery, Ms. Morrison." The man said with a half-smile.**

**Samantha smiled in return and motioned for him to enter. Please put it on the dresser. She told him. Wait. Ill give you a tip. She said cheerfully and went to her bag. Getting a five dollar bill from her wallet, she turned around.**

**And then everything went black.**

* * *

><p><strong>John dropped the gun and went to catch Samantha Morrison as the tranquilizer did its job. He caught the woman and looked around for something he can use to cover her up.<strong>

**Spying a black coat, he covered the singer with it, draped the woman over his shoulder, and went out of the dressing room.**


End file.
